


Blue Roses

by RandomKittenOnline



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomKittenOnline/pseuds/RandomKittenOnline
Summary: Alois looked at the blue petal in front him..Great, just great..He doesn't even know who it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a Hanahaki AU. Since I saw there was no hanahaki AU so I decided to write my own.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Throughout the Trancy Manor, loud, coughing sounds echoed through the building

 

 .

 

 

Alois was the source of all this sound.

 

.

 

 

A velvet, blue petal landed on the floor. Alois stared at it, before getting into another coughing fit.

 

He started coughing even more violently, before coughing up a tender blue rose, stem and all.

 

Alois bent down and picked up the blue rose and the blue petal, his fingers brushed against the thorns on the stem of the rose, so that was what that had been in his throat the whole time. No wonder it had hurt so much.

 

He put the two items on a table, as soon as he put them down, he broke into another coughing fit, but not as violent when he coughed up the rose.

 

"C-Claude! C-Cancel any arrangements t-that I have for this afternoon. I-I feel sick."

 

Claude walked into the room and bowed.

 

"Even the one with Lord Phantomhive?" He asked.

 

"Y-Yes." Who would even want to meet that person!

 

Claude bowed again and then left Alois' room.

 

Alois banged his fists on the table, shaking all the contents that was on the table. He coughed as more petals started to land on the table and floor. He put a hand on his chest, why did he have such a strange symptom?

 

"H-Hannah!"

 

Hannah walked into Alois' room, careful to not look at Alois directly in the eye.

 

"Yes your highness?"

 

Alois held a petal to Hannah. "Can you explain what this is?"

 

Hannah looked at the blue petal. "I-It's a blue rose petal-"

 

"Of course I know it's a petal!" Alois snapped at her, but then started coughing again.

 

Hannah stared at Alois, before she spotted a blue petal, stained with a drop of blood falling from Alois' lips. Her eye widened. (Cause she has a bandage over her other eye so....)

 

"Your highness..." Hannah said moving closer to Alois.

 

"Stay away!" Alois screamed at her.

 

"Your highness, I know what this is called."

 

Alois looked at Hannah, who was still looking down.

 

"T-Then what is it called?"

 

"It's called Hanahaki."

 

Alois looked down at the petal on his hand. "Tell me why- _this_ is happening."

 

"Yes your highness," Hannah said quietly. "Its cause is from one-sided love."

 

Alois looked away at the table with the blue rose. "Is there a cure?"

 

Hannah paused before replying, "There are two ways."

 

 

Alois whipped his head back at Hannah, who was still looking down. He sighed, then started coughing again.

 

"W-Well? Why aren't you looking at me!?"

 

Hannah remained silent, Alois soon realised something and said:

 

"Fr-From now on, y-you are allowed to l-look at me in the eye."

 

Hannah bowed. "Your highness, should I explain the two ways of curing Hanahaki?"

 

Alois nodded, not wanting to speak much.

 

"The first way is to have the feelings returned." Hannah looked up at Alois. "Your highness, do you know who the cause of this is?"

 

Alois shook his head, while trying to stifle the coughs.

 

Hannah nodded in acknowledgement, then continued. "The second way is to remove the flowers from your lungs, which has to be carried out carefully, or else you may die. If this way is carried out, you will forget the person that you have feelings for."

 

"W-What if either ways aren't carried out?"

 

"Then, your highness. You die."

 

Alois coughed up more petals, before speaking.

 

"How long does it last before I die?"

 

Hannah nodded. "Three months."

 

Alois nodded, then spoke again.

 

"What... way d-do you mean by returning the feelings?"

 

Hannah hesitated before speaking.

 

"By a kiss."

 

"Ew!" Alois said in disgust. "I have to- get them to kiss me!?"

 

Hannah nodded, and looked down again.

 

"Y-You c-can get out now."

 

Hannah bowed and left the room.

 

Alois picked up all the petals, and got a wooden box, he put all the petals as the bedding and then, gently put the blue rose on top of it. He put the box in his drawer and lied down on his bed. Blue rose... what was the meaning of it again?

 

Oh yes, he remembers now. Mysterious, Alois laughed. Oh please, if it was just by this he would have tons of people on the list of causing this thing called 'Hanahaki'.

 

The other meaning is 'the unattainable' or 'the impossible'. Alois frowned. Well, it made sense, since he didn't even know who it was.

 

Feeling that there was more flowers ready to burst out of his lungs, he ran to the bathroom and spent a great deal of his time there, coughing up rose petals.

* * *

"My lord, the Trancy butler has just informed me that the arrangement has to be cancelled, due to the fact that Lord Trancy is feeling unwell."

 

Ciel glared at Sebastian. "Cancelled? Just because he is unwell doesn't give him a reason to cancel it! I order you to inform the Trancy butler that we will arrive at their estate in ten minutes."

 

Sebastian bowed and left.

 

Ciel stared the clock. Alois Trancy? Feeling unwell? Well that never seemed to stop that boy from coming to his mansion! So he will go see what has been stopping him!

* * *

Alois was in the middle of a coughing fit, before he heard a knock on the door of his room.

 

"Come in."

 

Claude walked into the room. "Your highness." He said. "The Phantomhive butler has just informed me that Lord Phantomhive and the Phantomhive butler will arrive in ten minutes."

 

Alois whipped his head towards Claude. "What!? I thought y-you said that y-you cancelled the arrangement!?"

 

"Yes." Claude replied. "But the Phantomhive butler said that Lord Phantomhive insisted to come over."

 

Alois looked away. "Then, when they come over, m-make sure they don't come to my room."

 

"Yes your highness." Claude replied before leaving Alois' room.

 

Alois smashed his fist onto the table in frustration. How dare that Phantomhive decide to come over when Claude has clearly told him that he was sick!? Suddenly, his legs lost strength and he collapsed to the floor. He clenched his teeth, that Phantomhive was definitely here just to see his weak state so he could kill him. Stupid, stupid Ciel Phantomhive.

 

He pulled his hair tightly, but soon let go. Maybe it was for the best, he would die without 3 months of torment from these stupid, stupid roses. He got up. Maybe he could do something to distract himself while that Phantomhive is coming over.

* * *

"Young lord, we have arrived."

 

Ciel got off the carriage, he glanced at the Trancy manor before walking to the door and knocking on it. Soon the door was answered by Claude.

 

"Welcome Lord Phantomhive, please do come in."

 

Ciel walked in, with Sebastian directly behind him. Sebastian glanced at Claude before heading inside the building.

 

"Well?" Ciel said, raising an eyebrow. "Where is Lord Trancy?"

 

"As I had said." Claude replied. "The young lord is unwell."

 

Ciel glared at Claude before speaking. "Well I'll just have to look for him myself! Sebastian! Make sure that the Trancy butler doesn't follow me! That is an order!"

 

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed before getting ready to stall the Trancy butler.

 

Ciel walked up the stairs of the manor and glanced at each of the doors. Which one was Alois Trancy in? He walked up to one of the rooms, but soon he heard coughing sounds nearby and he walked to the door where the coughing sounds came from. He knocked on the door.

 

Alois' eyes widened when he heard the knock on his bedroom door. Who could it be? He looked around, where could he go? He had an idea! He would run out and see who it is, if it isn't Claude or Hannah he'll just run away.

 

He sprinted toward the door, swung it open and ran out, immediately bumping into Ciel. Alois turned around, it was Ciel, and the stupid flowers just had to pick this moment to be more annoying. He ran away immediately, making sure Ciel didn't see where he went. He ran downstairs, and down into the basement. He pushed the table to the door and sat on the table. The flowers seemed to die down a little for some reason. He didn't have the same urge to cough as he did when he saw Ciel.

 

He sighed. Could it be Ciel? No! No no no no no no no no no! There is no way he would fall for that Phantomhive! No way! No way in hell would he fall for him!

 

His thoughts for interrupted by his own coughing. He gripped onto his chest tightly. I-It hurts so much. Just like when he was coughing up the rose. His eyes widened at the thought. He pulled out the rose. This was the second one that he pulled from his throat, maybe he could even have a vase of them in his room. Yes... that sounds nice. He'll tell Claude to get one as soon as Ciel and his stupid demon butler leaves.

 

Suddenly somebody knocked on the basement door.

 

"W-Who is it?" Alois asked.

 

"Your highness, it's me."

 

Alois sighed in relief. It was Hannah, at least she's better than that Phantomhive or that butler of his.

 

"Your highness, the Phantomhive butler saw you running down and told Lord Phantomhive. Lord Phantomhive has demanded your presence."

 

Alois facepalmed inside. How could he be so stupid to not realise that that stupid Phantomhive's butler was there!? Well... to late to regret anything now...

 

"Alright, I'll go and talk to them soon."

 

He heard the sound footsteps, which was getting fainter and fainter by the second. He jumped off the table, then slowly moved the table. Now, time to see what that Phantomhive is here for.

* * *

"W-Well well well, what have I done to deserve your presence? Ciel Phantomhive?" Alois said, trying to stifle his coughs.

 

Ciel glared at Alois. "Shut up, you know what I'm here for."

 

Alois rolled his eyes. "Of course, then, come with me."

 

Ciel nodded and followed Alois. Soon, they came back out.

 

"Well, I guess we'll be parting now." Alois said. "F-Farewell."

 

"Farewell." Ciel replied as he left with Sebastian.

 

Alois turned to Claude as soon as Ciel and Sebastian was out of sight. "C-Claude, fetch me a vase and put in on the table in my room."

 

"Yes, your highness." Claude said as he left.

 

Alois pulled another blue rose from his throat. He twirled the flower around and around. If only he could find out who it was soon... 

 

And it better not be that Phantomhive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, bye! I am going to work on the other chapters now......


	2. Bad Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, as the title has said, this is the bad ending, there will be other endings soon.

Alois looked the calendar, two months have passed now, and now he finally knows who it is.

 

It was Ciel Phantomhive.

 

Out of all people. 

 

Why.

 

Out of all people, out of all people! He just had to fall in love with the person who had made a contract with the demon who was responsible killing Luka and burning down the village.

 

What he has ever done to deserve this.

 

He stoked the blue rose in the vase by his bedside, at least he had something he liked with his as he waits for his death.

 

Ciel is not going to find out about his feelings. 

 

He will never tell him.

 

He will bring this secret to his grave. Ciel Phantomhive doesn't deserve to know about any. of. this.

 

He heard a knock on the door.

 

"C-Come i-in."

 

The door was opened, and Claude had came in.

 

"Your highness, are you ready?"

 

Alois nodded.

 

"After 1 more month."

 

Claude nodded. "1 more month."

* * *

 

A month had passed, as a tall black figure walked away from the Trancy household, with a ring in his right hand. Forever lost in the night.

 

Inside a church, a blonde-haired boy could be seen in a glass coffin with a base made of gold. His body lied inside a bed of blue rose petals, the blood that was on the petals, had already dried.

 

Ciel Phantomhive walked into the church. Sebastian would not come with him because of a simple reason, he was a demon.

 

Even though Ciel would have liked it if Sebastian actually did have the courage to come here.

 

He walked up to Alois' coffin. Other than the blue rose petals that he was lying in, he was also holding a bouquet of blue roses.

 

Suddenly a strong wind blew out all the candles, and somehow, the coffin lid was also blown off, but not damaged.

 

Ciel walked up to Alois' body. Suddenly he saw a glimmer inside the blue roses, he gently searched through the roses, before finding a silver card. It was a note, a note for whoever that would be able to notice the glimmer in the roses.

 

He took the silver card and put it into his pocket, before closing the coffin lid.

 

He walked outside. Sebastian was already waiting for him with a carriage. He got inside the carriage and headed back to the Phantomhive Manor. 

 

As he drank the Earl Grey tea, Ciel took out the silver card.

 

_To, whoever that would find this card._

_Whoever you are, I definitely hope you're not Ciel Phantomhive._

 

Ciel frowned, but continued to read.

 

_Actually, if you are, don't read on, if you aren't, don't hand it to Ciel Phantomhive._

 

Why wouldn't Alois want him to read this? Did he do something to him?  Well, probably not, aside from stabbing him.

 

_He's probably delighted now that I'm dead._

 

 

Oh, well that was unexpected.

 

_Anyways, I'm just here to tell whoever it is with the card about how I died, and what exactly caused my death._

 

Now, this was something that was a bit more time-worthy to read.

 

_Three months ago, I caught this disease called 'Hanahaki' at least, that's what my maid had told me._

_I demand her to tell me the cause of it, and, if there was a cure._

 

_She told me that it was caused from one-sided love. And I, inside, laughed at the absurdity of it. Me? Falling in love with somebody? Am I even worthy of feeling such an emotion?_

 

_She told me that I had 3 months left, and that I had 3 paths to choose._

 

_The first one was to tell the person that I had fallen in love with. But at that time, it was impossible, since I didn't even know who it was._

 

_So I asked her what the second choice was, and she told me that I would need to get an operation to remove the flowers from my lungs. But there was also a chance that it would lead to the third path, where I would die._

 

_And, to be honest, you probably already heard that I had died, so it is obvious that I chose the third path, because I had found out who it was..._

 

There was no more on the card. Ciel took a sip from his Earl Grey tea. He then flipped the card over to the other side, there was writing that had been covered up by a material that had blended in perfectly with the card. It was so hard to see that Ciel had to strain his eyes to see it. He tore off the piece of material, and saw the four words that was on the card.

 

_It was Ciel Phantomhive._

 

Ciel's cup fell out of his hand and cracked. The tea spilled all over the floor as Ciel's hands started to shake. Alois... was in love with him?

 

**_Why didn't he tell me?_ **

 

He noticed the tiny writing at the very bottom.

 

_I didn't tell him because..._

 

_I knew he wouldn't accept it._

 

This time, the silver card fell onto the the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahahahahahahahaha. 
> 
> Don't mind me, Imma just grab my stuff and leave. 
> 
> Excuse me please.
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to work on the other endings. To me, I didn't think it was angsty at all, but I just added the tag to be safe.
> 
> Bye bye!


	3. Normal Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the normal ending. Well... just read on.

40 days.

 

.

 

40 days of constant coughing and picking up blue rose petals, before Alois decided he was done with dealing with this 'Hanahaki'.

 

He decided to take the surgery, just like Hannah had suggested.

 

Why would  _he_  care about the person whom he 'apparently' had feelings for? He doesn't need to remember them. They were the ones who made him like this.  

 

Hannah and Claude made the arrangements, And soon he would be having the surgery in a few days. All he has to do is to take care of all of the arrangements that had previously been planned on the day of the surgery.

 

When hearing the news, Alois had felt extremely relaxed, no more tormenting from the roses, no more coughing, and everything would return back to normal.

 

Okay, maybe not back to normal, but at least it'll be better than what he's been going through for these forty days.

 

When he had announced that he would take the surgery, Hannah had told him about another two possibilities that could occur.

 

And that was, that he would never be able to feel emotions ever again, or, that he would never be able to fall in love again.

 

To be honest, Alois didn't care anymore. He doesn't see the point of feeling emotions or falling in love. If most of the emotions that he was feeling negative, why would he want them anymore? He doesn't really mind turning into another 'Ciel Phantomhive', perhaps it'll help him to achieve the sole purpose of his life. But then, he doesn't have the same head that the Phantomhive has, so he might not be able to come up with any good plans like he wished to.

 

Oh well, he can think about that for another day.

 

He played around the with blue roses in his vase. He had demanded Claude to bring him the vase ever since he had coughed up to  over 10 of these flowers. The smooth silky feeling of the petals had seemed to have soothed him a little. For some reason, the roses never seemed to wilt, they looked exactly like the roses that Alois had seen in the flower shop, and those roses had just bloomed.

 

Just. Bloomed.

 

He wondered how these, things, that he had coughed up looked exactly like those flowers in the flower shop. Maybe it's because the flowers were from this disease named 'Hanahaki'?

 

And blue roses can't even be grown, they're roses that were dyed blue.

 

Does that mean he has blue dye in his lungs or something? No, can't be possible, only possibility is that they are, literally naturally growing blue roses.

 

Now that he's thinking about these things, he's kind of curious as to how Hannah knew about the disease. Even Claude didn't seem to know. He's never seen anyone else with the same disease, but then, nobody would be like him, a pathetic idiot who is apparently suffering from one-sided love. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by his rapid coughs.

 

He is so done with this disease.

 

* * *

 

Before he left his room, he glanced at the roses one last time, before getting ready for the operation.

 

He might have felt a little regret for forgetting the person he loved.

 

But that’s not going to stop him now.

 

He’s come this far, haven’t he?

 

This disease left him with no choice.

 

Between remembering the person but dying and not remembering the person but staying alive, he would rather stay alive.

 

He’s told Hannah beforehand to tell him if the person he’s forgotten ever showed up, and Hannah, of course, obeyed.

 

And soon, he would be free from all the torture from the roses.

 

He also hopes that he would be able to lack the ability to fall in love from the operation.

* * *

 

Alois opened his eyes. As soon as he sat up, the first thing he spotted was a single blue rose, lying beside him. He picked it up, and twirled it around and around. Strangely, he felt quite attached to the flower, even though it's his first time seeing it. He looked down at himself, he wasn't wearing his normal clothes, but his sleeping gown.

 

He got off the bed, and walked outside of the room. Where was Claude? And where was Hannah?

 

Suddenly the door opened, and Hannah walked in. Alois looked at her.

 

"Hannah, am I going to return to the Trancy Manor soon?"

 

Hannah nodded. "Your highness, how do you feel?"

 

"Me? I feel okay, it's just that my head hurts a little."  
  
  
Alois switched his attention to the blue rose he was holding. "Hannah, where did this blue rose come from?"

  
  
"Your highness. you brought it with you to the operation." Hannah replied. She was still observing Alois' actions. From his words he seemed to have temporarily lost some of his memory. Whether it is permanent has to be confirmed by future observations.

 

“Really!?" Alois said in surprise. He doesn't remember doing anything like that! He does even remember the operation, or why he was here in the first place!

 

Hannah nodded.

 

"So... are we going back to the manor now?"

 

Hannah froze for a second then bowed. "Yes, I will go and notify Claude."

 

Alois' eyes lit up. "Then what are we waiting for? Come on!"

 

Alois wrapped his arms around Hannah's arm and dragged her outside.

 

Hannah stopped and unwrapped Alois' arms from hers. Alois' personality seems to have changed, too. She must tell Claude when Alois isn't around.

 

* * *

 

 "Your highness, we're here."

 

Alois stepped off the carriage. He walked into the manor and went straight to his bedroom. As soon as he went into the bedroom, he saw the vase of blue roses. The sight left him even more confused. Why doesn't he have any memories of these roses? He put the blue rose he was holding this whole time into the vase of roses. He lied down onto his bed.  He doesn't remember anything about the surgery, the roses or where the roses even came from. He doesn't know who he should ask about it. Claude probably wouldn't tell him, the only person would probably be Hannah, he'll go ask her after he gets some rest.

 

With that in mind, he started to feel quite drowsy, his eyes closed slowly before drifting off to sleep... 

* * *

 

 

Alois' sleep was interrupted when Hannah knocked on the door after a few hours.  He got up and rubbed his eyes.

 

"Come in." He said, yawning.

 

Hannah walked in. "Your highness, Lord Phantomhive has informed us that they will be visiting in a few minutes."

 

"Lord Phantomhive?" Alois said, confused. "Who's that?"

 

"Your highness, I will tell you on the way." 

 

Alois nodded. "Hannah, tell Claude to come and dress me." 

 

Hannah bowed and left. She wasn't sure if she should tell Alois that Ciel was possibly the person he had fallen in love with,  since he doesn't remember anything during the time he's had Hanahaki. She will not tell him until he's retrieved his memories back.

 

She watched as Claude went into Alois' room, she will tell Alois some information about Ciel once he has changed.

 

* * *

 

"My Lord, we have arrived." 

 

Ciel stood in front of the door of the Trancy Manor. He knocked on it. A few seconds later, Claude opened the door.

 

"Lord Trancy will arrive in a few minutes. Please come in and wait until his arrival." 

 

Ciel and Sebastian walked inside.

 

Hannah soon arrived with Alois, who sat down on the couch. The triplets brought some Earl Grey and put in on the table, pouring a cup for Ciel and Alois. Ciel and Alois both took a cup.

 

 "So, may I ask about the purpose of your arrival, Lord Phantomhive?" Alois asked, sipping his tea.

 

Ciel frowned before speaking. "I have just came here to visit, I have heard about the operation you've had."

 

Alois turned to Claude, who acknowledged his actions and left. Ciel looked at everything in confusion. Alois wasn't like this before, he was used to see his more cheerful side.

 

Yes. "Cheerful" side.

 

"May I ask how you found out, Lord Phantomhive?" Alois asked.

 

"I heard it from my butler." Ciel said, sipping from his cup.

 

 "I didn't expect the Phantomhive butler to have an interest in such things. Neither did I expect them to bring it up to their own master." Alois said, sipping his tea again.

 

Sebastian coughed awkwardly.

 

Ciel observed Alois carefully. His posture, tone, words and manners have changed a lot, and it had only been a few weeks since their last encounter. Ciel hesitated before speaking:

 

"Lord Trancy, you seem to have changed since our last encounter."

 

Alois thought for a while before speaking. "Then, what would Lord Phantomhive describe me as at our last encounter?"

 

Ciel sipped from his cup, then put it down on the table. "Well, it might not be the most pleasant things you would hear."

 

Alois nodded in acknowledgement. "Say it anyways."

 

"First of all, you usually called me by my full name." Ciel said. “And your behaviors... were not pleasant."

 

"Apologies for my interruption, but," Alois looked at Ciel in the eyes.

 

"Lord Phantomhive, I believe this is the first time that I have met you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the normal ending ends here. The next ending would probably be the one that most Cielois shippers would prefer. I guess?


	4. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, finally some happiness in this story! I feel like all the other were a bit angsty, in some way. Since there is a possibility that I would write on from the normal ending, but I'm not sure. XD

He knows who it is.

 

He knows who it is now.

 

Ciel Phantomhive.

 

It was him all this time.

 

As much he wanted to deny it, it was true, otherwise he wouldn't be able to explain why his coughing becomes more rapid when he is near Ciel.

 

Alois sighed. The chance of Ciel accepting him is very... slim.

 

He'll just have to plan something out.

 

* * *

 

 

"Young lord, the Trancy butler has just informed me that Earl Trancy is paying us a visit." 

 

 

Ciel put down his Earl Grey tea. "Alright, Sebastian, prepare for Earl Trancy's arrival.

 

 

Sebastian bowed before he went off to prepare. Ciel stared into his reflection from the tea. 'Alois Trancy... I wonder what the purpose of your trip would be.' 

* * *

 

Alois jumped off his carriage. He stared at the building in front of him for a while, thinking about his plan. He took out the blue rose from his pocket, before coughing out another blue petal. He signaled Claude to lead the way. 

 

Sebastian opened the door. "Welcome, Earl Trancy, my lord has been waiting for you arrival."

 

Alois nodded curtly and walked inside, with Claude behind him. Alois went upstairs, looking for Ciel. He couldn't see a trace of the boy anywhere, he turned to head for a different direction.

 

"Earl Trancy, are you looking for me?" 

 

Alois whipped his head around, only to see Ciel's face only inches away from his, he felt some petals tickling his throat before he ran off to a different direction. Ciel followed  him.  He stopped to see Alois leaned over with a napkin in his hand. He saw Alois wipe his mouth before turning to him. He wanted to ask Alois about it, but refrained, instead he asked:

 

"Earl Trancy, am I that scary that you have to run from me every time you see me?" 

 

Alois shook his head.

 

"May I know the reason as to why you run from me every time?" Ciel asked. "If I recall correctly, it was your request to come over, not mine."

 

Alois just shook his head again. "That's not what I'm here for, Ciel." 

 

Ciel looked at Alois for a few seconds. Then he spoke: "Then, Earl Trancy, what is the purpose of your trip?"

 

Alois looked around, spotting the Phantomhive maid, before turning his gaze back onto Ciel. "I would like to keep it from others."

 

Ciel looked around, before nodding and signaled for Alois to follow him. They went inside Ciel's office. Alois sat down, opposite Ciel.

 

"Now, Earl Trancy, would you tell me about the purpose of your trip?" 

  
Alois paused before speaking. "Nothing, I just wanted to apologize for the day I cancelled our meeting, I thought it would have been better if I-I came in person." Alois put his napkin up to his mouth. The petals were building up extremely fast, it only took seconds before he had to cough them all out. He put the napkin down.

 

"I apologize Earl Phantomhive, I have developed a cold over the past few days. I have fulfilled my purpose, I will be taking my leave now." 

 

He stood up and turned to leave, but as soon his hand touched the handle of the door he heard Ciel speak. 

 

"Earl Trancy, why don't you sit down for a while? I'd like to have a little chat." 

 

Alois hesitated, he should be leaving, but if Ciel wanted him to stay for a while, would the time help him towards his plan? He wasn't sure. He took his hand off the handle, but did not turn to Ciel.

 

Ciel watched Alois and his every little actions. He hoped Alois would agree to stay a little while. Part of the reason was because he was curious about why Alois had changed so much within a month. Another part was because he was curious about why he had that napkin the whole time they were speaking, why he always ran away when he was near, and many other reasons. He could hear his heartbeat getting louder and louder as he waited for Alois' answer. Would he agree? He should, right? He has already took his hand off the handle, that means that he is considering the request. Once he turns around, it would mean that he had accepted his request.

 

Much to his disappointment, Alois had put his hand on the handle once again. 

 

"I apologize Earl Phantomhive." Alois said as he opened the door, "I have to leave." and with that, Alois left.

 

Ciel watched as Alois left, the name 'Earl Phantomhive' was making him a bit displeased. He was used to Alois calling him Ciel, but once they got inside the office, Alois had started addressing him as 'Earl Phantomhive'. And, as much as he wanted to deny it, he didn't like Alois calling him 'Earl Phantomhive' one bit. It was like he had suddenly decided to build up a wall between them. And through Alois' conversation with him, he could feel Alois becoming distant... not that they were close in the first place.

 

With all these thoughts going on in his head, he felt like drinking more Earl Grey tea. He called Sebastian, who brought his tea to him at a extremely fast speed, which was within expectations. 

 

As he drank his tea, he thought about Alois' actions during their conversations, he changed, a lot, or was he always like this? 

 

Shaking his head, he forced himself to stop thinking about Alois, Elizabeth was going to come over soon, he needs to make sure he is not thinking about someone else when his is with his fiancée. 

* * *

 

As soon as Alois got back to his own manor, he rushed up to his room, he needed to cough out the petals, badly. He kind of regretted visiting Ciel, the pain in his throat was getting worse. 

 

He heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He managed to rasp out. 

 

The door opened, showing Hannah opening the door with a tray in her hands. Alois didn't speak or move, all he did was watch her come closer with the bottle of golden liquid. 

 

"Your highness, please drink this." She said, pouring some of the golden liquid into a teaspoon. 

 

Alois stared at the spoon, before opening his mouth and drinking the golden liquid. It was sweet, like nectar, and it somehow eased the pain from the flowers in his lungs. He snatched the bottle from the tray. 

 

"I'll be taking this." Alois said, rudely, but unintended. "Sorry." He muttered. He suddenly lost control of his emotions, he thought he was getting better at controlling them in front of others, but apparently not. He will need to get better at doing so. 

 

"Your highness, there is no need to apologize, I am just a maid." Hannah replied.

 

Alois shook his head. "No, it was very kind of you to bring me such a medicine, despite how I treated you before."

 

Hannah stayed quite, she wasn't sure what happened to Alois. The boy usually did not hide his emotions, he was used to letting it out on something.

 

Alois played around with the bottle, he would need to keep this around with him, it would help with his plan, because of this disease, he was getting a lot more calmer. He was  planning something to get Ciel Phantomhive fall for him, so he would definitely need to be better at controlling his emotions and observing other's emotions.

 

He put the bottle in his pocket, along with the blue rose. He went to look for Claude, and informed him that they would be visiting the Phantomhive Manor every day, but they would not stay for long.  Once he's made all the arrangements, he went to his bedroom and slept.

 

Two weeks passed and all the medicine was gone, Alois wanted to ask Hannah for more, but he kind of didn't want to ask for it either, it made him feel like he was extremely dependent on Hannah, which he didn't like. 

 

As soon as he found Hannah, she had two bottles of the medicine with her, and before Alois could speak, she put them in his hands, and smiled. It made Alois tear up, at this moment, Hannah was like a mother to him. She was gentle, and knew what he needed and fulfilled it without a second thought, like a mother, loving her child unconditionally. He hugged her, before wiping his tears and headed off to the Phantomhive Manor.

 

When he arrived, Lady Elizabeth was already there, when he saw her, he wanted to leave immediately, but Ciel saw him, and asked him to stay.

 

Of course, he obliged.

 

When he got off the carriage, he greeted Ciel with a curt nod and started talking to Elizabeth. This time, Alois didn't feel annoyed when he was with Elizabeth. He thought she was quite nice, though he could see that she was hiding something, he wasn't sure what it was. To be honest, he felt a little guilty, if he wanted to stay alive, he has to let Ciel fall in love with him, and the only person that would be hurt would be Elizabeth. 

 

As Ciel watched Alois and Elizabeth chat, he could feel himself being engulfed by a strange feeling. He didn't like the scene in front of him one bit, even though he was standing right in front of them, he felt like he didn't belong. It looked like Alois and Elizabeth were great friends, and his existence was just something extra, something that didn't belong in the picture. 

 

Elizabeth then turned her attention to Ciel, she was smiling brightly.

 

"Ciel! Alois is so cute! And he's so much more lively than you!" 

 

"Lady Elizabeth, I believe the word 'cute' does not suit me." Alois said. 

 

Elizabeth turned to Alois. "Alois, just call me Lizzy!"

 

Alois smiled slightly, "Okay, Lizzy."

 

Ciel looked at the scene in front of him, before speaking sourly. "Why are you allowing Earl Trancy to call you Lizzy? You two aren't even close! And Earl Trancy is not cute! Irritating would be a better word to describe him!" 

 

Elizabeth just looked at Ciel and tutted. "Ciel, Alois and I are friends now, isn't that right, Alois?"

 

Alois nodded. "Earl Phantomhive, you do not need to worry, I will not be stealing your fiancée from you."

 

"Aww, Ciel, are you jealous?" Elizabeth said, leaning close to Ciel. "That's so cute!"

 

Ciel took a step back, enlarging the distance between him and Elizabeth. "No, I am not jealous."

 

Jealousy? Was that the emotion he felt a while ago? He wasn't sure, but it definitely did not feel good. He wasn't sure why he was feeling jealousy. There was no need for him to feel jealous of any of the two.

 

"Alois, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked. "Ciel seems very jealous to me." 

 

Alois looked at Ciel for a while. "I'd say-" he stopped for a second, for he saw the warning look that Ciel gave him. He decided to ignore it. "that Earl Phantomhive is indeed jealous. And, to be more exact, jealous of me."

 

Ciel looked at Alois in annoyance. He was not jealous! Even if he was, he would be jealous of Eliza- 

 

No, that was impossible, he would not be jealous of Elizabeth. Definitely not over Alois. It was impossible! 

 

His eyes caught the amused look on Alois' face. He turned his head towards where Elizabeth was standing. "I'm afraid I'm not jealous of you Earl Trancy." 

 

Alois just shrugged. He turned to Elizabeth, and they continued to chat. Ciel just listened to them, speaking from time to time. Suddenly, Alois started coughing. Alois quickly apologized then turned around, his back to Ciel and Elizabeth. Ciel saw him take out something and then putting it back into his pocket. He was curious as to what it was, but decided not to ask, since it would be awfully rude to intrude someone's privacy.

 

Alois then said his goodbyes to Ciel and Elizabeth, then left. Elizabeth waved at Alois as he left, while Ciel just watched. Once Alois was gone, Elizabeth turned to Ciel. 

 

"Ciel, what do you think of Alois?" 

 

Ciel thought for a while, then spoke: "Irritating, and rude, though he is getting more polite."

 

Elizabeth looked at him for a while. "I don't know why you think Alois is like that, Ciel, I thought he was quite friendly, and polite. Though I have heard that he has a lot of mood swings." 

 

Ciel looked away. "Who knows if he isn't pretending to be like that?"

 

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't think so, he's only very formal when speaking to you, Ciel."

 

Ciel clenched his hand into a fist. So he was right. Alois was intending to build up a wall between them. He wasn't sure why he was upset by this possibility. That's how they were supposed to treat each other in the first place. Maybe it was because of how much he has called him Ciel, and now his brain is used to the name.

 

"Ciel, Ciel, are you okay?" Elizabeth said, waving her hand in front of Ciel.

 

"Yes." Ciel replied, focusing his attention on his fiancée for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Alois got off the carriage, he was tired from all the observing and talking he was doing during his visit to the Phantomhive Manor. He went to his room immediately and jumped onto his bed. He took out the bottle and drank from it. Claude then came in and dressed him into his nightgown. He played with the roses in his room for a while, before going to sleep. 

 

He got up the next morning. He knows that he should visit Ciel for the rest of the month, according to his plan, but he decided that he should stop for a week and stay in his own manor for a week, so he wouldn't need to see Ciel.

 

Despite the decision, Ciel visited his manor after the fifth day he had stayed in his manor. 

 

He couldn't believe his ears when he heard that Ciel was going to visit him. He didn't arrange anything, so why is Ciel visiting him?

 

When Ciel finally arrived, he never thought he could run so fast. Not even when he was running away after stealing. 

 

Of course, Ciel caught up with him. Alois let him, after he's gulped down a mouthful of medicine. 

 

"Earl Trancy, how many more times are you going to run away from me?" Ciel said, as he approached Alois.

 

Alois looked at Ciel for a few seconds, before turning away. "I don't know."

 

Ciel grabbed Alois' arm. "What do you mean by _you don't know?_ "

 

Alois tried to release his arm from Ciel's grip, but was unable to do so. He huffed in annoyance. "Look,  _Ciel_..." Before Alois finished his sentence, he felt Ciel release his grip on him. Alois turned to Ciel, only to see a small smile on Ciel's face. He can't help but be drawn in by Ciel's smile. They always said that when people who doesn't don't usually smile have the best smiles. It would have been nice if Ciel smiled more often. Alois pushed the thoughts out of his head. He must not get distracted. 

 

"Earl Phantomhive, why are you smiling?" Alois asked. The moment those words escaped his mouth, he saw Ciel's smile droop. He wasn't sure why, but decided to ignore it.

 

"Alois Trancy." Ciel said, with a serious look on his face. "Call me Ciel. Please do not all me Earl Phantomhive anymore. If you didn't mind calling my fiancée "Lizzy", Then I suspect it would be fine for you to call me Ciel." 

 

Alois looked at Ciel in confusion. "But you and Lizzy are two separate people. I do not understand why I should call you by your first name just because I call your fiancée by a nickname."

 

Ciel took a step back. "Because I feel like you are purposely trying to distance yourself from me." 

 

Alois stayed silent. It was what he was trying to do. He wanted to do that so he wouldn't cough as violently. He knew he couldn't tell Ciel about it, at least not yet. "I... don't know what you are talking about..."

 

Ciel frowned. "What do you mean, Alois?" 

 

"Earl Phantomhive, I'm just trying to treat you the way I should have in the first place. I apologize for being rude in the past." Alois said.

 

"Please, Alois, just call me Ciel." Ciel said, once again.

 

Alois hesitated for a moment, before speaking. "Ciel."

 

He saw Ciel smile again. Did he smile just because he decided to say Ciel's name? Alois recalled the memory from the time when Ciel first smiled. It was after he said Ciel's name as well. Did his smile droop only because Alois called him Earl Phantomhive?

 

He decided to probe the idea. "But... Earl Phantomhive..." As he guessed, Ciel's smile disappeared almost instantly. "I mean Ciel..." The smile was back. He was right. "Why did you visit me all of a sudden?"

 

"I... decided to visit you because I was so used to you visiting me." Ciel admitted. "I thought that I should visit you instead."

 

Alois nodded. "Thank you. I was just a bit busy recently. Shall we go to the main hall?"

 

Ciel nodded. They walked to the main hall together. They had little conversation on their way. Time passed before Ciel decided to leave. As soon as Ciel left, Alois sighed and took another spoonful of the medicine. He'll need to change his plan a little.

* * *

Two months passed and Alois continued to visit Ciel, now he only has a few weeks left before his death.

 

Alois stepped off the carriage, with a blue rose in his hand. The one that he coughed up today. He drank some medicine. He must return to the Trancy Manor as soon as he possibly can, therefore he'd need to shorten this visit. 

 

Claude knocked on the door, and Sebastian answered the door, they walked into the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel walked over to him. 

 

"Alois, how are you?"

 

"I'm fine, thanks, Ciel."

 

Ciel smiled before beckoning for Alois to follow him, who obliged. 

 

They ended up in the garden. They sat down, and Ciel noticed the blue rose that Alois was holding. "Alois, why do you have a blue rose?"

 

Alois looked down at the rose. His eyes gentle. "I just decided to bring this with me because I liked it." he spoke.

 

Alois spoke with a soft tone that Ciel had not heard before, which gave the indication that he must be quite fond with the rose. He decided not to ask the reason behind it. "How long are you going to stay for, Alois?"

 

Alois thought for a while. "I'll be here for quite a while."

 

Ciel nodded. He understood what Alois meant. "How was your day, Alois?"

 

"Fine. How is Lizzy doing?" Alois asked.

 

"Lady Elizabeth is quite well." Ciel replied, he was a little displeased with Alois bringing up his fiancée, but decided to ignore it.

 

Alois nodded. "I look forward to the next time I meet her." 

 

Ciel was a little annoyed now. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sebastian approaching. "Sebastian, bring me and Earl Trancy some Earl Grey tea."

 

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied before leaving. In a few moments, he came back with the tea and placed it on the table. He then left and went inside.

 

The two boys spent some time drinking their tea, speaking from time to time.

 

Alois put his empty cup down. "Ciel, can we take a stroll in the garden?"

 

Ciel nodded, standing up. Alois stood up as well. They strolled in the garden for a while. Ciel was glad that his garden did not look like a mess like it did before. He watched Alois looking around and sometimes putting his hand on some of the flowers to feel the petals. Alois turned to the other flowers, before feeling a tickle in his throat and coughing violently. So soon? He thought he still had some more time! Or maybe he didn't take enough? He cover his mouth, trying to stifle the coughing , but the was no avail. Ciel stared at Alois, startled. He was not sure why Alois had suddenly started coughing so violently. He saw Alois take his hand off his mouth, only to see... blue rose petals!

 

Ciel rushed up to Alois. He grabbed Alois' arms to stop him from covering his mouth. Alois turned his head, and tried to release his arms from Ciel's grip. He must leave right now! He cannot stay near Ciel right now, if he want to have any hope to stop coughing so violently. The pain was too much for him. He knows that Ciel was looking at him. He knows that he cannot tell Ciel about Hanahaki. So he will need to push him away, by words.

 

"Ciel, take your hands _off_   me!" Alois managed to say between all the coughing. 

 

Ciel hesitated for a while then released Alois, as soon as he did so, Alois ran about five meters away from Ciel. Ciel frowned. He didn't know why Alois suddenly ran away,  so he ran over and caught Alois' hands once more.

 

"Alois... why are you coughing so much all of a sudden?" He asked.

 

Alois shook his head. "I-I can-can't tell y-you." 

 

Ciel stared at Alois, he could feel himself getting more enraged. Can't tell him!? What does he mean by he can't tell him!? He gripped onto Alois' arms tighter. "Why?" He asked, trying to hide his anger.

 

"I-I just can't" Alois said. "C-Ciel, l-let go of a-at least one of my arms. P-Please."

 

Ciel released one of Alois' arms.

 

Alois immediately put his hand on his mouth, but then Alois turned his head and parted his lips slightly, pulling out... a blue rose!

 

Ciel stared at the rose, how... how did Alois manage to cough up a rose!?

 

Ciel grabbed Alois' hand and snatched the rose off him. It had blood on it, which means that the one that he brought with him today was also one that he had coughed up! 

 

"Alois, explain to me now why you are coughing up _blue_   _roses_." Ciel said sternly, he saw the expression on Alois' face and softened his tone. "Please."

 

Alois nodded curtly. He knew that he'll have to explain it now, but he wasn't sure what would happen. Whether he would succeed with his plan or not. He didn't expect to have to do it today, but the event has already happened, so he'll just have to deal with it.

 

"I-I got a disease, a-about two months ago, th-the name of the disease is Hanahaki. I-It is c-caused by one-sided love. I-It makes the person with th-the disease cough up f-flower petals. A-And after three months, i-if they do not get c-cured, they d-die."

 

Ciel stared at Alois,  Alois had _fallen in love_ with someone? He could feel himself get a little jealous, but he knew that helping Alois was more important. "What's the cure?" he asked. 

 

"T-to be kissed by the p-person that they have feelings for." Alois answered. "O-Or they could g-get an o-operation, to get the f-flowers removed from their l-lungs." 

 

"Who.. who is it Alois? The person you have feeling for?" Ciel asked, with a hint of anxiousness he did not realize.

 

Alois turned and shook his head. "I-I can't tell you Ciel." he said. " _I can't tell you that it's you._ " he whispered to himself, before walking off.

 

Ciel's eye widened. D-did he mishear? Alois said that he had feelings for him? He couldn't believe his ears when he heard Alois whisper such a thing. Before Alois got out of his sight, he chased after him. He pulled Alois towards him, before planting a soft kiss on Alois' lips. Alois' eyes widened. Before returning the kiss. Their first kiss was awkward, but filled with sweetness. Neither boy had any experience, they were just following their instincts, following their hearts, what they wanted. As long it was what they wanted, it didn't matter as much, did it?

 

They broke apart, gasping for air. Alois could feel that the tickle in his throat was gone, he was cured. He looked at Ciel, who was smiling.  He could feel himself tear up slightly, before remembering a certain blonde-haired girl.

 

"C-Ciel, what about Lizzy?" Alois asked.

 

Ciel remained silent for a while, before speaking. "I'll explain it to her.

 

The next day, when Elizabeth came over to visit, Ciel broke the news to her. Alois was shaking inside but instead he saw Elizabeth smiling.

 

"Ciel, Alois, I'm not angry at you two. In fact, I'm happy for the both of you." Elizabeth said. "I.. kind of expected you two to end up together." 

 

"Really?" Alois asked, slightly confused. 

 

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I saw Ciel's expression when we were talking the last time I visited. So I decided to tease him a little, and I came up with the conclusion that Ciel was quite fond of you." 

 

Ciel blushed a little. "Was it really that obvious?" 

 

Elizabeth nodded again, smiling. "Ciel~ you should have seen your face! The word jealousy was literally written all across your face!" 

 

Ciel turned his head. "No it was not." 

 

Elizabeth turned to Alois. "Alois, I'm glad that you actually thought about my feelings, it really shows that you care."

 

Alois gave a sheepish smile. "Well, you are Ciel's fiancée, I have to consider your feelings." 

 

"Well!" Elizabeth said. "I wish you two can a have a long-lasting and loving relationship with one another! And Ciel, I'll go... tell mother and father about the engagement being broken off. I will be leaving now."

 

"Lizzy, wait!" Alois called out. "Can we speak for a little?"

 

Elizabeth nodded and Alois lead her to another room. 

 

"Lizzy, I thought you really liked Ciel." Alois said quietly. "Why did you make it seem like you didn't mind at all?"

 

It was at this moment Elizabeth started tear up. "I do, Alois. But Ciel seems so happy with you, he's smiling more often too. And please, don't get me wrong, I like seeing you two together, I really do. But it still hurts to see Ciel with someone else." 

 

Alois hugged Elizabeth gently, trying to comfort Elizabeth. He knows that he was the reason that caused Ciel to break off the engagement, and the reason why Elizabeth was so upset. But there is no such thing as first and second when it comes to love. Both people has to be in love for one another for it work out, and whoever that was left out would be hurt. All Alois is doing is trying to ease the pain for Elizabeth. A few moments later, Elizabeth stopped crying. She thanked Alois. Just before she was about to leave the room, Alois said her:

 

"Lizzy, I hope you find someone who you love and will return your feelings soon."

 

Elizabeth nodded, wiping her tears once more. And left.

 

Alois went out out of room, then was hugged by Ciel from behind. He smiled, before turning around and planting a kiss on Ciel's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I finally have it done! This took quite a while for I wanted their relationship to develop a bit slowly rather than making Ciel fall for Alois in a flash. There is only one more ending left after this one. Thank you for reading this even after such a long time!


	5. True Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go. The final ending.
> 
> This is a different branch from the happy ending, so it is suggested to read that chapter first and then you would understand what has happened before this event. The first few lines are the directly taken from the Happy Ending, so all the events happened before these lines have already occurred in this ending.
> 
> Alright, that's all I have to say before you read this chapter.

Two months passed and Alois continued to visit Ciel, now he only has a few weeks left before his death.

 

Alois stepped off the carriage, with a blue rose in his hand. The one that he coughed up today. Today, he must return to the Trancy Manor as soon as he possibly can, therefore he'd need to shorten this visit. 

 

He still has some medicine left, just in case something would happen. He decided to stop drinking it when he felt painful, instead he only drank it before sleep and when he was visiting Ciel. Of course, the visits were vague just so he wouldn't need to take out the medicine in front of Ciel all the time.

 

Claude knocked on the door, and Sebastian answered the door, they walked into the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel walked over to him. Alois nodded to greet Ciel, and Ciel nodded back. Ciel beckoned Alois to follow him, and Alois obliged.

 

"Where are we going, Ciel?" Alois asked on the way.

 

Ciel glanced at Alois before speaking: "You'll know when we get there."

 

It turned out that the place that Ciel wanted to lead him to was the garden.

 

Alois looked around, it wasn't his first time here, but it didn't stop him from wanting to wander around in the Phantomhive garden. He turned to Ciel.

 

"Ciel, can we go and stroll in the garden?"

 

Ciel hesitated for a while, this wasn't what he had planned for today, but...

 

Alois noticed the hesitation on Ciel's face, so he decided to give it a push. "Please?" He said, looking at Ciel with big round puppy eyes.

 

Ciel's face was set ablaze in mere seconds, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Alright."

 

Alois jumped up and down, clapping his hands in excitement. Before starting to dance and ending it with an "Olé!"

 

Ciel hasn't seen this side of Alois in a while, and didn't expect him accepting Alois' request would lead to a spark of Alois' old self.

 

Alois looked over to Ciel, before recognizing what he just did. "I apologize Ciel, old habits die hard."

 

Ciel shook his head, "No, it's alright, I prefer seeing you in your old self, without the violent bit of course." At least, he thought to himself, you'd be trying to get my attention in your old self, and not trying to distance yourself from me like now.

 

Alois laughed. "Alright." He turned around, "Time to admire Ciel's garden!" 

 

Ciel watched fondly as Alois ran off, he walked after him, pace fast enough to keep Alois in his sight. Even though Alois is not like before, he is still slightly worried about what the blonde boy could do, though, that isn't the only reason he wants to keep Alois in his sight.

 

He watched as Alois ran around like a little child, inspecting the flowers curiously. He stopped every time he was in front of the roses, inspecting them closely. Ciel didn't know the reason behind it, but decided not to ask. To him, it just seems like Alois was oddly fond of roses.

 

Alois suddenly turned to Ciel. "Ciel, do you have any  _blue roses_ , by any chance?" 

 

Ciel was a little startled by Alois sudden question. He was pretty sure that blue roses couldn't grow naturally. He has seen some, alright, but those were all dyed roses.

 

Ciel shook his head. "No, I don't." He looked at Alois curiously. "I'm quite curious as to why you'd ask, I'm quite sure they don't grow naturally."

 

"Nothing, just curious." Alois said, smiling. "Though, I could give you a vase of them, if you like."

 

Ciel's looked at Alois in surprise. He didn't expect Alois to offer to gift him something. He smiled. "I wouldn't like that."

 

Alois smiled brighter. "Also, in case if you were wondering, they're not dyed."

 

This time, Ciel's eyes widened in surprise. Not dyed? How did Alois manage to get his hands on them, let alone get a vase of them? He just suspected that the one that Alois brought with him was a dyed one, but if what Alois said was true, than the one in his hand was also a natural one.

 

Alois shoved the one in he had in Ciel's hand. As Ciel inspected it, Alois silently snuck away from Ciel and went to another part of the garden. When Ciel looked up, Alois was nowhere in sight. He looked around, desperately trying to find any sign of the blonde. He sighed when he couldn't find a glimpse of the blonde. He then started to search for Alois, with the blue rose in his hand. Somehow, he felt more secure with the rose in hand, though he wasn't sure why. It took him a good while to find Alois. When he found the boy, he was, unsurprisingly, sitting down near a bush of roses. He gave the rose back to Alois, who gently took it from Ciel's hand.  Alois stood up.

 

"Ciel, I'm afraid I will be taking my leave now, it is getting awfully late." Alois said. "Farewell Ciel, I had a lovely time here."

 

Ciel nodded in response. "Feel free to visit if you ever feel like visiting." 

 

Alois smiled. "And feel free to visit my manor if you ever feel like visiting."

 

With that, Alois left.

* * *

 A few days later, Ciel received the blue roses, Alois had kept his word. There was another blue rose with them that was wrapped up in a ribbon, Ciel looked at the flowers fondly, before placing them by his bed, somewhere he would be able to see if he wakes up everyday. He placed the single rose on a table, unsure of where to put it exactly, so he just left alone for now.

 

The next week, he decided to visit Alois.

 

As he walked inside the Trancy manor, he was greeted by the sight of Alois kneeling on the floor, hands clutching his chest and mouth, coughing violently. Ciel's eyes widened as he rushed to Alois' side. 

 

As he got closer, he noticed that Alois was coughing up petals, _blue rose petals_ , stained with blood. Ciel stared at the petals in disbelief, how did Alois manage to cough up petals!? How did he begin to start coughing up petals in the first place!? 

 

He grabbed Alois' shoulders, shaking. "W-Why?" He asked, trembling. "W-Why are you coughing up blue rose petals?" He hated how weak he sounded, but he couldn't help it. The fact that Alois was coughing up petals stained with blood was too much for him to bear.

 

Alois just smiled weakly. "I-I can't tell you." He coughed up even more petals as he spoke, causing Ciel to cry. 

 

"Why?" Ciel asked, shaking Alois, "Why? Why? Why!? WHY!?"

 

Alois shook at Ciel's sudden outburst, He didn't expect Ciel to react like this. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Ciel's tears. He never thought Ciel would care so deeply for him after those visits. Even though his plan was working, he decided to give up on it. He didn't want to hurt Ciel, but what happened today ended up caused the exact opposite of what he wanted.

 

He looked down. "I-1 can't tell y-you." He wished that he could get rid of all this coughing. He doesn't know why he suddenly started coughing to violently, only that it began right as Ciel arrived at his manor.

 

Ciel squeezed his shoulders, causing Alois to snap his eyes open. "W-What do you mean, you can't tell me?"

 

Alois shook his head. "It's too late." He said, coughing up more petals. "I'm going to die."

 

Ciel's tears fell faster when he heard Alois' words. "What do you mean it's too late!? What do you mean you're going to die!? You can't do this! You can't do this to me!"

 

Alois smiled, as tears started to form in his eyes. "C-Ciel, I-I don't want to die. I-I still have to much I want to do. I-I don't want to die yet."

 

Ciel hugged Alois tightly, tears falling onto Alois' clothes. "Then don't die! Please!" His grip on Alois tightened, afraid that he would leave him any second.

 

Alois hugged him back weakly, this scared Ciel, because of how weak Alois' grip was on him, so he hugged Alois even tighter.

 

"Ciel." Alois whispered. Ciel put his head on Alois' neck, nuzzling it gently. "I-I can feel it, I-I'm going to die."

 

"What are you saying!" Ciel said, burying his head in Alois' neck. "You won't die! You'll live! Just tell me how to help!"

 

Alois shook his head. "T-There's nothing you can do Ciel, e-even if there is, I-I won't tell you. I-It's too late." He slowly unwrapped himself from Ciel's grip, which the latter reluctantly allowed the other to do so, before suddenly collapsing. Ciel's hand cushioned Alois' head from hitting the ground.

 

Alois looked at Ciel fondly, a smile on his lips. His head leaned slightly upwards. "Ciel," he said softly.

 

"What is it?" Ciel said, tears still falling, he leaned forward, just hovering above Alois' face.

 

Alois planted a kiss on Ciel's forehead. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise, he stared at Alois, who smiled and said.

 

"I love you."

 

As soon as those words left Alois' mouth, he closed his eyes. 

 

Ciel stared at Alois for a split second, before shaking Alois, desperately trying search for the fact that Alois' was just sleeping. He finger trembled as he tested to see whether or not Alois was breathing. There was none. "Alois!" Ciel wailed. "Alois! ALOIS!!"

 

Nothing happened, the blonde did not wake up and flash a mischievous smile at him. It took a while before it finally dawned on him.

 

Alois was dead. 

 

Dead.

 

His tears flowed out uncontrollably. He shook Alois even harder, as if he couldn't believe that he was dead. But inside, he knew that Alois was dead. He hugged Alois' body tightly, burying his head into Alois' neck. He allowed his tears to flow freely this time.

 

Ciel doesn't know how he managed to leave the Trancy manor that day. All he knew was that he brought Alois' body with him, and placed it in a glass coffin, with blue rose petals. He also placed the blue rose with the ribbon in Alois' hands.

* * *

 

Ciel stared at the paperwork in front of them. He's been trying to numb himself by working, but it wasn't that effective. Alois' last words kept on ringing in his head, he turned his attention on the vase of blue roses, the last gift that Alois gave to him, and, perhaps, the only one. Ever since Alois' death, the blue roses in the vase wilted one by one, one everyday. He turned his attention back onto the paperwork. He acts as if it didn't affect him on the outside, but he knows how much it hurts inside. He lost someone important to him, again. 

 

Days passed, and all the roses have wilted. Three days later, Ciel decided to throw them out, but just that moment, he found a small silver card, slotted in the center of the roses. If the roses haven't wilted, he wouldn't have discovered it. He took it out. It said:

 

_Read the ribbon._

 

'The ribbon?' He thought to himself. Then he remembered. Alois had sent a blue rose, separate from the others, with a ribbon on it. He gently placed the card next to the vase, and made his way to the room with Alois' coffin. He went through quite a bit of trouble to find a way to preserve Alois' body, but to him, it was worth it. He lifted the glass lid gently, then gently took the blue rose out of Alois' hands that were placed on his chest. He unwrapped the ribbon, then read the golden writing on it.

 

_The First_

 

Though Ciel wasn't sure what Alois' meant by "The First", but he decided to keep the blue rose with him. He wrapped the blue rose with the ribbon again, closed the coffin, and went to continue his paperwork for the day.

 

Strangely enough, this single blue rose wrapped with the ribbon never wilted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah uhh... there's angst, it actually was angst, uhh... 
> 
> WhydidIdothatIdon'tevenknowwhybutIjustthoughtitwassuitable.
> 
> The thing is, the "True Ending" doesn't really necessarily have to be a "Happy Ending", to be honest, any of these endings could be the "True Ending". I just put this as the "True Ending" because I think that's how the story would have ended up as. Feel free to ask anything, I'll definitely answer them if I can.
> 
> Just remember.
> 
> The "True Ending" isn't necessarily the "Happy Ending".
> 
> The "Happy Ending' isn't always the "True Ending".
> 
> The "True Ending" isn't always the 'True Ending', whether or not an ending is the "True Ending", is up to you do decide.


End file.
